1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interface apparatus and, more particularly, is directed toward self-aligning interface apparatus used in testing electrical devices, particularly, microwave devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic testing of microwave equipment, which includes use of multiple industry standard and special purpose microwave interfaces such as Type N, Type F, SMA TNC and BNC, generally requires manually attaching each of the individual test cables to each of these interfaces. Accordingly, such procedures are tedious and time consuming.
Although numerous devices have been developed that permit quick connection of the individual cables to interfaces, such devices suffer from the limitation and disadvantage and that each test cable must be individually connected to the interface. According, such devices have met limited success.
Self-aligning coaxial cable connectors have been designed to permit xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d interconnection of coaxial cables with mating connectors that are mounted to stationary housings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,617 is an example of such a self-aligning coaxial connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-aligning interface apparatus used in testing electrical devices, particularly, microwave devices, that does not suffer from the heretofore mentioned limitation and disadvantage of prior art systems.
It is another object of the invention to provide an efficient interface apparatus used in testing electrical devices, particularly microwave devices, that permits substantially simultaneous interconnection of multiple connectors on a unit under test with a test apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interface apparatus having a plurality of self-aligning coaxial connectors for substantially simultaneous interconnection with a plurality of connectors on a unit under test.
According to an embodiment of this invention, an interface apparatus having a plurality of self-aligning coaxial connectors for substantially simultaneous interconnection with a plurality of connectors on a unit under test includes a base member, a first interface and a second interface. The first and second interfaces are spaced apart to receive the unit under test. At least one of the first and second interfaces is slidably movable on the base member for movement into engagement and disengagement with the unit under test that is positioned between the interfaces. At least one of the first and second interfaces has a plurality of self-aligning coaxial connectors that are positioned to interconnect with the plurality of connectors on the unit under test. An urging means is provided for moving the interfaces toward the unit under test for mating engagement of the self-aligning coaxial connectors and the connectors of the unit under test. In operation, the interfaces are spaced apart and a unit under test is placed there between. As the urging means moves one or both of the interfaces into engagement with the unit under test, the self-aligning coaxial connectors mounted to one or both interfaces substantially simultaneously interconnect with the plurality of connectors on the unit under test. Cables connected to the self-aligning connectors are configured to be connected to an analyzer and supply testing the unit under test. Upon completion of the testing, the urging means moves the interfaces apart for disengagement of the self-aligning connectors and the connectors on the unit under test. The interface apparatus is now ready to receive another unit to be tested.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of various aspects of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The invention accordingly comprises the steps and apparatus embodying features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangements of parts adapted to affect such steps, as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, the scope of the invention being indicated in the accompanying claims.